This invention relates to providing a golf club having a more balanced feel in the hands of the user and maintaining a more balance throughout the swing of the golf club.
The hands are the only sensory bond between the body, the club and the club contact with the ball while the sweet spot of the club face is the point of perfect dynamic impact in striking the ball. The sensory information in striking the ball travels through the club to the golfer.
A majority of golfers lack the skill and ability to consistently reproduce a swing that strikes the ball at the sweet spot. Further, each club has a different loft and accordingly, the initial impact with the ball will vary in elevation in accordance with the angle of the face of the respective club and therefore the location of the sweet spot. The vast majority of errant strikes are pinside or outside of the sweet spot center.
In order to minimize problems such as referred to above, this invention has been made